


A Magical Mishap and a Happy Ending

by dragon_swan99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darkness, F/F, Lesbian Character, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Post-Regina's First Dark Curse, Shapeshifting, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_swan99/pseuds/dragon_swan99
Summary: Well,Emma Swan had had some pretty odd days and experiences since crossing Storybrooke's town line,but she could honestly say the situation she found herself in now beat them all.Somehow her childhood best friend had been deaged and was now a needy toddler and she would be stuck caring for her with her panicky dragon mother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1

"Woah,slow down,Rubes.What do you mean there is a toddler terrorizing the station?"

"I mean there is a tiny,little girl spitting fire at all our files,tipping over the desk,knocking the computer into the floor,and messing with our phones.It's basically like a demon,but in the form of a child that scares the shit out of me.I looked her in the eye once....never again."

She could picture Ruby shuddering at the end of it,Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and got dressed.The blonde showed up at the Sherriff's Station about ten minutes later,having rushed a bit to put her poor,terrified Deputy and friend at ease.

"Back,Satan!"

Emma raised her brow when she walked in and saw the toddler grinning and backing Ruby into a corner,the werewolf turned a panicked look to the blonde Sherriff.

"It can sense my fear!"

"She,Rubes,not It."

"No,no.Demons don't have genders,Em!"

Emna rolled her eyes,taking a few more strides to get to the other side of the room before scooping the toddler up and tickling her sides.

"Would you happen to be the one that wreaked havoc all over my office,little missy?"

She said accusingly,the toddler giggled and squirmed.

"Nope!"

"Nope?Then who was it?One of the dwarves?"

"Yep!"

"Knew it all along,those dwarves have always been evil masterminds.I bet they had this plan all along,to come in and destroy the Station.Then the real genius part of the plan,they drag a poor,innocent little girl all the way here and frame her for the crime!"

The toddler giggled,not looking a bit remorseful.

"Fiine,it was me!"

Emma feigned shock,holding a hand to her chest and gasping.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh,you've just plead guilty,you realize I'm going to have to arrest you?"

"Nooooo!"

Emma sighed dramatically and nodded before taking the toddler and setting her down on a cot in the cell,kneeling down in front of her.

"Now that I've caught my little terrorist,I think it's time for some interrogating.What's your name,little miss?As much as Ruby would like to call you Satan,I somehow don't believe that is actually your name."

Emma tickled under the girl's chin,she giggled and slapped at the blonde's hands.That gave the Savior a chance to see the very familiar star birthmark on the girl's wrist,her eyes widened and they said at the same time.

"Lily,"

Emma scooped her back up and looked her over,frowning.

"Oh,Lily,what happened to you?"

"Nothin'!"

Lily looked genuinely confused about what Emma was so concerned about,clearly unaware of the fact she was supposed to be a bitter,thirty-something-year-old woman living in the basement of her mother's home out in the middle of nowhere instead of a toddler.

Speaking of her mother,just where the Hell was the old dragon?Emma wondered,it had been a good couple of weeks since she saw her.Given they weren't really close or anything,but she didn't want the woman dead or anything and would enjoy at least the occasional fire set to her Sherriff's vehicle as a sign the beast was still breathing.

Emma bounced Lily,unable to hold back a laugh when the girl's stomach growled loudly.

"Food!"

"Yeah,let's get some food.Then we'll find your mommy,"

Emma agreed,Lily frowned and clung to her at the mention of her "mommy."

"No,don't take me back ta them!Pwease!They mean,don' wike me!"

Emma frowned,eyes flicking over to meet Ruby's across the room.It appeared even with the display of magic and the drastic change of environment from her actual childhood home and town,Lily had the mindset that her parents were the man and woman that adopted her.And by the sounds of it,Emma got the idea they were no parents of the year if a child that could be no older than two looked that genuinely terrified at the mere mention of them.

"No,no,little one.We mean your real mommy,she is so nice and she loves you very much."

Emma cooed honestly believing the words that left her mouth,Maleficent was an asshole to everyone else whenever the mood struck her but the Savior had never seen a better or more loving mother in her life besides Regina.Lily was the dragon's pride and joy,simply put as that.

Lily looked at her,tilting her head and playing with the necklace the two women only just now noticed.It was the shape of a crescent moon,Emma remembered it so well from their childhood.But those weren't exactly fond memories,she was still a bit hurt and bitter over it all.So,she shook off those thoughts.She noticed Lily was also only wearing a huge shirt for a nightgown,how did she not recognize her before?Lily stole the damned shirt from Emma not a whole week ago!

"Really?"

"Yes,really."

"What's her name?"

"Maleficent,"

"Like the dwagon?"

"Even better,she is the dragon."

Lily's eyes lit up,she bounced in the Savior's arms.

"Well,what are we waiting fow?!Take me to hew!"

"Ah,ah.First,food."

Ruby snorted,trying to put the room back together.

"Always thinking with your stomach,Swan,"

Lily scrunched up her nose.

"You don't look like a swan..."

"Maybe I look like a swan and swans simply don't look like me..."

Emma and Lily had a stare down,each one standing firm that they were right and the other was wrong.Ruby looked at her blonde friend like she had lost her mind,shaking her head.

"Sometimes I wonder just how many times your head slammed up against that wardrobe all those years ago on the ride to Maine..."

Emma simply grinned toothily at her and walked out with a squealing Lily slung over her shoulder.

~⚘~

Of course,Emma went to the Diner with the newly deaged Lily and sat down in a booth closest to the door.She ordered them both a grilled cheese,Lily's with "lots and lots" of bacon before pulling out her phone.

She called Regina,of course.It took a few rings,but the Mayor answered.

"Yes,Miss Swan?I told you today me and Henry were having our day,surely you can handle whatever has come up on your own for a bit?"

Regina sounded annoyed,she made a face and mocked the former Queen to entertain Lily.The toddler giggled,kicking her feet.

"I was just going to ask,would you know any way to get a hold of Maleficent?Where she might be?"

"I know where she lives,if that's what you're asking.But no,I haven't had much contact with her recently.Not since the whole Gold mess,anyways.Why?"

"What can I say?My Sherriff's car hasn't been set on fire in nearly a week,I'm kind of starting to miss the old bat."

Regina was no doubt rolling her eyes,as she did nearly all the time at the blonde Savior's sense of humor.

"Give me a minute,Miss Swan,I will try to dig up a number.I know she's gotten a cell phone since settling in here,Cruella made the mistake of introducing her to this world's technology and the woman just had to have one for herself."

Emma snorted,shaking her head.A dragon who enjoyed damaging property of law enforcement and texting,wow.Sadly,she had heard of weirder things.

After about ten minutes,Regina came back and huffed.

"I found her number,she wrote it down for me about six months ago.1-8-G 0-f3ck-y0urs3lf.And unfortunately,that is all I found on her.I guess you'll just have to wait until she takes another pyromaniac mood swing before you see her again,Miss Swan.Now,I am going to go spend some time with Henry.Goodbye."

The Mayor hung up before Emma could reply,she snickered at the number.Wooow,she appreciated that the dragon apparently had a sense of humor.

Suddenly,the door to the Diner burst open and a panicked Maleficent walked through them.Her cheeks were tear-stained and her hands were shaking,the woman was a wreck.

"Has anyone seen Lily?!Where is my baby?!"

Before Maleficent could cause anymore of a scene,Emma got up and gently lead her to their booth.She wrapped her arms around the dragon and rubbed her back,cooing softly until the older blonde had calmed down enough to talk to.

"Maleficent...I know where Lily is.."

Maleficent's head snapped up,her eyes cold and face hardening.

"Where.Is.She?"

The words were growled,the protective Mama Dragon coming out in her.Emma would have at least been slightly offended at the accusing look sent her way if it came from anyone else,but Snow and David screwed the woman over and she had every right to be on edge right now.Especially with her.

"Sitting across from you..."

The older blonde frowned,furrowing her brows and turned her head to look at Lily who was munching on her sandwich happily and blissfully unaware of just how close her mother was to biting Emma's head right off.

"What?But...that's a child..."

"Yeah,I got woke up to a call from the Station.Showed up,there she was.I didn't know it was her at first,not until she told me her name.Apparently,she has no memory of her adult life."

Maleficent took in the words,mumbling under her breath before looking up at Emma with an annoyed expression.

"Rumpelstiltskin,of course.The whole my baby becoming a baby again thing isn't what's bothering me,so much as what that imp has planned for my family that he needed to do this.What is that sick bastard up to now?"

"I don't know,but whatever it is I'm there for you."

Maleficent raised a brow.

"Why is that?"

"Well,for one thing,there's the whole Savior thing.It's annoying,but it's what I do.And secondly,I owe you.My mom and dad royally fucked your family right up the ass and they're clearly not going to step up,so I'm going to try and right their wrong by helping you now."

"Are all of you Charmings this cheesy or is it just a you thing?"

Emma scrunched up her nose,rolling her eyes.

"Sorry,I've distanced myself from them to the point we never speak or see each other now.But it takes a lot of time to repair the damage Snow did,the price of being exposed to that much cheerful bullshit is great."

Maleficent simply snorted and rolled her eyes,turning around to face and talk to Lily.Emma moved closer,just curious to see what the dragon did.She yelped when the older blonde smirked and bumped her out of the booth with her hip,a playful look in her eyes.

Emma blushed,raising up on her elbows to watch the dragons interract.So far,she had found a deaged childhood best friend,walked in on her office that looked like a tornado hit it,pissed off/annoyed Regina,and now she was on the floor because Maleficent felt the urge to knock her down there.

Well,the day couldn't get any crazier from her,she thought.And of course,she just had to jinx herself when she saw Snow run in and yell something about a demonic child and coming together as a town to destroy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well,Emma Swan had had some pretty odd days and experiences since crossing Storybrooke's town line,but she could honestly say the situation she found herself in now beat them all.Somehow her childhood best friend had been deaged and was now a needy toddler and she would be stuck caring for her with her panicky dragon mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 2

Emma was going to leave the mother and daughter to spend some time together,but a panicked look from Maleficent and a pouty face from the newly deaged Lily had her sitting right back down with them.

For some reason,the dragon who everyone knew was a loving and amazing mother was completely terrified to be left on her own with the toddler.When Lily was a grown woman,Maleficent didn't really have many responsibilities.Not to say she never wished to have a sort of do-over and get to raise her daughter,but being faced with that chance was apparently too much for the older blonde.Emma understood that all too well,she regretted every day not keeping and raising Henry herself but she also knew she would never be able to do it.

It was like,they loved their kids.Some part of them always wanted to be there and watch them grow up,but the horrible realization that they had no idea what they were doing set in and panic took over.And the fact that Maleficent was reminded of her weakness when Lily was just a baby was not helping,people whispered all over the Diner about how the dragon possibly expected to do a good job with the toddler when she couldn't even protect a simple egg.Snow had started that mess,but luckily Charming seemed to have at least a little bit of sense and dragged her away before it could get too bad.

Emma leaned closer to Maleficent,mumbling.

"Don't listen to any of them,they don't know what they're talking about.You're gonna do a great job and anytime you need help,I'm just a call away.Or if things keep up the way they have been,just a glance to the right away."

The dragon nodded,scrunching up her nose.

"Are you going to be horribly offended if I say that isn't as comforting as you meant it to be?"

"Not at all,I'm just as bad as you here.If nothing else,we can always pester Regina until she takes pity and helps us."

Maleficent rolled her eyes at the mention of Regina,snorting a little.Emma smirked in amusement,nudging the dragon's shoulder.Lily watched them from across the table,looking curious as ever.

"Are you two married?"

They looked at her wide-eyed,stuttering and blushing.

"I could have two mommies!Yep!"

Lily paid no mind to their denials,going on about how she had two mommies to anybody that would listen and how they were both really pretty and that was why she was so pretty.

Maleficent hummed,looking at Emma.

"I mean,she's not wrong.We're both pretty anx we would make pretty babies.."

"Are you asking me to make babies with you?"

"No,we've already got our hands full with one Hellion.Worry about that one,then I will discuss the idea of using you as my baby donor."

Emma looked at her like she was crazy,but Maleficent's attention was already back on Lily who was using her ketchup to paint on the table and pretending the straws she caught on fire were town's people.Lovely,she was stuck with two dragons for an undetermined amount of time.Sad as it was,she wasn't all that upset by it.

She kind of like the idea of experiencing raising a kid when it was actually a baby,even if the chances of her fucking up were pretty good.Henry was growing up on everyone way too fast and not only that,he had taken to staying with his adopted mother much more often these days.True,there was that year in New York.But those weren't her memories and truth be told,she kind of lost that motherly touch once they settled back into Storybrooke.

They were so focused on worrying about how they were going to manage taking care of the toddler that Lily had become and keeping a close eye on her,neither one remembered to look into why Rumpelstiltskin turned her back into a child.

~⚘~

Miraculously,Belle had found it in her heart to forgive her husband and brought him back into their home.The banishment on the imp was lifted and the couple were starting over,working on rebuilding their trust in each other.

Will was gone,shooed away as soon as he knocked on the door and found it answered by none other than Mr.Gold.Cruella and Ursula were sent off,doing only Gods knew what.After all,couldn't have those two idiots roaming about if he was going to get Belle to trust him again.

Given the whole deal he made with himself not to get mixed up in any more mischief and going behind his wife for his twisted deeds,it brought up the question why he turned the dragon's child back into a toddler.

"Rumpel!I thought we agreed no more sneaking around and-"

He cut her off,holding up a hand and shaking his head.

"No,dearie,that's not what this is at all.I thought the best way to show you I am willing to change is to right a wrong I took part in,I'm giving Maleficent and Emma a second chance.Maleficent lost her child because of the Charmings who only needed to do what they did because of Regina using my curse,I owe them both."

Belle looked for any signs of lying,then smiled when she saw none.

"Aw,Rumpel!"

He let her hug and kiss all over him,enjoying the attention.Once again,he thanked his lucky stars he talked everything out with her before he could do anything too horrible and lose his precious Belle forever.

But just because he was all about seeing the bright side of things and being a good boy from now on,that didn't mean everyone had a change of heart.Especially not two women glaring through the Diner windows at a specific set of blondes and a small brunette,plotting and cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,a little late with the update.But I got sick and then there was working on my other stories,anyways.Hope you enjoyed the chap,maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well,Emma Swan had had some pretty odd days and experiences since crossing Storybrooke's town line,but she could honestly say the situation she found herself in now beat them all.Somehow her childhood best friend had been deaged and was now a needy toddler and she would be stuck caring for her with her panicky dragon mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer:I don't own anything Once Upon a Time and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction.

Chapter 3

"Lily,stop,that goes on your butt!No,don't throw it in the trash!"

Emma chased the newly turned toddler Lily around Maleficent's house,the brunette was carrying the diaper they were going to put on her and laughing while she ran around and tried to throw it in various trash cans.

Maleficent was of course enjoying this and cheering her daughter on,it probably ruined any chances for her having sympathy for poor Emma when they were in this same situation but reversed not a whole two hours ago.Emma took videos and moved things out of the way,giving Lily more freedom to run from her mother.So,this was payback time.

Lily giggled and put the diaper on her head,running into Maleficent's room and climbing up onto the bed.She bounced and threw the pillows,messing up the sheets.

Emma and Maleficent followed,shaking their heads.Unsurprisingly,her former best friend was a Hellion as a child.But she was having fun anyways,Lily was adorable and Maleficent clearly needed the help.

"Lily,if you put the diaper down and let me change you,I won't let mommy bathe you tonight.."

Emma bribed her with her fingers crossed behind her back,knowing how much baby Lily hated baths.This was day three of watching the terror,Maleficent had to fight with her every night to get her to bathe.Lily immediately threw the diaper onto the bed and settled down,looking at the blondes.

"Ma Emmy!Change me now!"

She demanded,Emma shook her head and went to change her diaper.

"Holy mother of the Gods,what did mommy feed you while I was at the store?!"

She cried out,gagging and wrapping the dirty diaper up before tossing it in the nearby trashcan.Lily and Maleficent giggled,she quickly wiped her butt and everything off,putting the clean diaper on,and set her free to run about the room and play.

"Payback's a pain,isn't it?"

Emma pouted,Maleficent walked over and rested their foreheads together.

"Keep up that pouting and I'll kiss you to make it go away,Swan,"

She teased,Emma blushed and pouted more without really thinking the older woman was serious.Sure,they flirted here and there.There was definitely some attraction,but she honestly did not think that Maleficent had any real interest in her or that she would really go through with her threat.

But a pair of red-painted lips pressing against her own changed that thought process,she blushed and stood in shock.Just as the dragon started to pull away,she grabbed the back of Maleficent's neck and held her there.

"You kept me waiting nearly an entire year for this,don't you dare pull away."

Maleficent smirked,pulling back again and giving Emma's hand a squeeze.

"Oh,believe me,my swan,we will be getting back to this later.But Lily has learned how to work a door knob and the cat's litter box is in the bathroom,I really need to grab her before she gets into it."

Emma cringed,they'd already had to give the terror of a child two baths.One because she just generally needed one and that battle made every other the two women faced look like child's play,the other because she ran out and started playing in the mud...it was a disaster and the bathroom still hadn't recovered from that mess.

Since Lily had been turned back into a baby,Maleficent moved her cat,Fluffy's--ironic name,considering the thing was nearly bald--litter box into the bathroom to keep it out of her little demon's way.And they'd both been so busy chasing the rugrat around,neither one had a chance to clean it.Emma made a promise to herself she would not be helping clean if the brunette did get to it,there was only so much a woman could deal with.

"Caught her just in time!"

Maleficent declared triumphantly,carrying a pouting Lily on her hip.

"Don't pout,kiddo,she saved you.Trust me,Fluffy herself is disgusting.Do you really want to play with the stuff that comes out of the thing?"

Of course,Lily understood none of what she said.But the faces she made got the reaction she wanted from the little one,she gagged and shook her head.The words earned a scowl and a huff from Maleficent,Emma smirked in amusement.

Fluffy was the dragon's other baby,apparently.Needless to say,Emma did not have anywhere near as much love for the hissing devil as she did for Lily.

~⚘~

Emma wound up cooking dinner,as always.She was a terrible cook and hardly new how to make anything,really.The memories Regina gave her from her time in New York with Henry had worn off by this point,but she still made an edible grilled cheese.Turns out,Maleficent's own cooking skills were even worse...the woman messed up making a bowl of cereal.

Fluffy meowed,walking around her heels.She may or may not have kicked her a time or two "on accident",Lily found it enteraining and cheered her on.Maleficent,not so much.

"Careful,be a shame if I let her sleep in my bed tonight instead of you..."

Had anyone else heard that,it would have been taken the wrong way.Maleficent's home was huge with many rooms,but she only had one bed.They had been sharing it,letting Lily sleep between them until they go get the toddler-sized bed Maleficent ordered for her and the cat slept on the floor.

Emma pouted.

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me,"

Maleficent raised a challenging brow,feeding Lily bites of her baby food.Emma knew she wasn't playing,they'd been through this before.Lily broke one of the dragon's precious treasure because the Savior let her run wild in the basement where Maleficent hoarded all her crap,so she wound up sleeping on the floor that night in the cat's bed.

Sure,she could go home.But to what?Baby Neal and her parents?Honestly,she had nothing better to do than this.And it was kind of fun,being a part of it all.Watching Lily grow and helping take care of her,it felt like they were a real family.Especially with Maleficent kissing her earlier,she never realized how badly she wanted this until that moment.

Obviously,she and the dragon would need to have a very long and very serious talk later on.She frowned,dreading it.What if this was all one-sided and Maleficent was just playing with her,keeping her around until she got used to being the mother of a young child?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kept you all waiting so long for an update,I just really wanted to take my time with this chapter.I know,I'll probably get a comment about rushing the relationship but I'm not gonna apologize for that.Slow burn,not my thing.Anyways,hope you enjoyed the chapter.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?

**Author's Note:**

> I know,I know.I have soo many stories up already,but an idea hit me again and I went with it.No apologies,hope you enjoyed.Maybe comment your thoughts and what you want to see happen later on?


End file.
